The Power of One
by FlyAway365
Summary: Jareth, lonely as he is, sends Sarah a dream one night... The rest just happens!
1. Default Chapter

He opens up my mind In a way that nobody else has ever He opens up my dreams Now the life I see is so much brighter What makes it so One can touch another In such a way - Merril Bainbridge: Power of One.  
  
*******  
His surroundings were dark and lonely. Seclusive. The goblins that usually ran rampant in the castle had finally all passed out in the throne room. Outside the door he could hear a servant chasing a rat down the corridor. "C'mere you li'le vermin! I'll squich you like a." The voice faded away and again he was left with nothingness.  
  
A lone candle stood at the corner of his desk, shedding little light around the confines of the room. His library. The place he came to think. Political business. The ruling of his domain. But mainly he thought about her. The one who defeated him at his own game. The one with courage and imagination he had never before seen. The one he had come to love.  
  
The soft glow of the candle illuminated his face. Strong lines. Tight lips. Unruly hair, silvered by the yellow light. The tear tracing a path down the softness of his cheek.  
  
He swiped at it clumsily with a black-gloved hand. Was this what she had reduced him to? He was nothing but a fool played by love. But he couldn't blame her. The enchantment had been no fault of hers. "But what no one knew was that the King of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl." The whisper broke the silence and he chuckled and closed his eyes. Her beauty and passion had crept up on his heart and taken it as their own. She had unknowingly taken him captive. He was a slave.  
  
Opening his eyes, he stared into the golden flame. Reflections of it danced in his eyes in time with the cool breeze coming through the opened window. Tears glazed his eyes over. He blinked and one fell from each eye, slowly racing to reach his chin. He made no move to wipe them away. A quiet sob escaped him. Any other time he would be ashamed to be crying over a woman. She was only a girl. A child. But he could tell that his Labyrinth had made her grow, and that had been the last barb in the hook that had reeled him in. He had shown her what it was like to be independent and adult. He had shown her happiness and anger, fear and pain. Love. She had not seen the love in his eyes, not yet mature enough to recognise it.  
  
He shook his head and his hair fell over his face, wondering if she had any idea at all. The tiniest clue as to what she'd done to him. Did she feel even slightly for him as he did for her? Would it ever be possible? He doubted so. The thoughts that engulfed him at the very thought of her sent his mind spiralling out of control. His body screamed for her; a kiss, a whisper of her breathe, maybe a soft touch. The pain in his heart was the worst. He ached for her. He had never felt love in this way before and it was an incredible feeling.  
  
But she had gone from him. Left him, his offer unsuitable to her. And where was she now? Living a life devoid of happiness? She would never know what she had missed with him. He could have shown her true love, the kind of thing she could only read about in mortal faerie tales. Suddenly a thought came over him. Maybe he could show her.  
  
Forming a crystal, he slowly danced it over his fingers, its clear surface reflecting the candlelight. A plan was forming in his mind, elegant in its simplicity and very pleasing to him. Trailing the sphere up one finger until it balanced upon the tip, he studied it, carefully weaving the spell into its depths. As the spell established, a picture began to form deep within. A dream for them both, for what he could see, he sent to her in her sleep. His ideas of a happy future.  
  
She sat on the bridge overlooking the small lake near her home, the park where he had last seen her before the game had begun. Her legs dangled over the sides, toes curled and shoes sitting neatly on the wood next to her. A slight breeze ruffled her dark hair causing it to swirl delicately around her neck and shoulders. She wore a simple cardigan and her jeans against the chill in the air. Beside her sat a book, pages dog-eared with age, the cover showing the love its owner beared for it. The Labyrinth. Where it all began.  
  
The breath hitched in his throat at the site of her. Sarah. The most beautiful vision he had ever seen. He licked his lips and breathed in deeply, a tingle of electricity down his spine.  
  
She picked up the book and held it in her hands, glancing at its cover. She smiled. A shadow arose behind her as a figure approached her. Sarah looked over in their direction and a look of pure happiness overcame her. Her eyes lit up. He came and sat down beside her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, lips lingering no longer than necessary.  
  
It was him. A small smile graced his lips at the sight. She had smiled because of him. She was happy. If only it were true.  
  
Looking again into the crystal he watched as she leant her head against his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her waist. It seemed that no words were needed between the two, love laced in their gazes and in the way they softly touched. A tingle ran through his body and he could wait no longer. Concentrating for a moment, he changed the picture from them on the bridge to them in Sarah's bedroom. Instantly he gasped. Inside the crystal he saw them kissing wildly, passion flaring and making itself known. He felt the sensation as she pushed him towards the bed, invisible hands providing the small amount of pressure against his chest. Knees hitting the edge of the bed, he chuckled as he felt the bed hit his back while watching it happening in the crystal.  
  
Shaking his head, he wondered if he was being terribly perverted. When he saw and felt her straddle his hips, all thoughts failed and he moaned softly. Tangling his fingers into her dark locks, he pulled her down for another searing kiss. She carefully bit down on his bottom lip, soothing it afterwards with her tongue. He licked her lips playfully in return. Two could play at this game.  
  
He flipped her over onto her back and sat up. A whimper escaped her and his lips turned up at the corners. Trailing his fingers down her chest, he used his magic to undo the buttons of her cardigan. Opening it at the front, he was faced with a simple white cotton bra. Underneath him, Sarah squirmed and he decided that they could go as slow as he wanted next time. Tonight was about pleasing her.  
  
In his library, Jareth shifted in his chair. Every single expression of lust he gave in the crystal was mirrored by him, echoing through the darkness. It was a wonder no one had come to check on him yet. But, he guessed, the time was late and most of the staff would have been in bed hours ago. He sighed and turned his attention back to the dream.  
  
Thinking for a moment, he rid them of his clothes. They moaned in unison as the sensation of skin on skin heated their already burning flesh. He moved up to her forehead, pressing a lingering kiss to her hairline. Her tongue darted out and licked at his neck. Humming quietly, he brought one hand up to her breast, thumb tracing her nipple slowly. Her tongue drew back and she sighed, eyes closing. Leaning down his lips closed over her other nipple sucking gently, teeth scraping the areola just enough to make her shiver.  
  
"Jareth, please." The whisper caught him in the haze of his lust and he began to kiss between the valley of her breasts. Her hand on his shoulder stopped him. "No, I have you right where I want you." Legs wrapped around his waist and realisation dawned in his eyes. Giving her a toothy grin, he leant down so his lips her tracing her ear.  
  
"Your every wish is my command." He rose slightly over her and positioned himself between her legs. She reached down between them and guided him to her. With a slow push, he was finally home.  
  
The moan that the feeling of finally being inside her elicited caused the air in the library to tingle with energy. Staring into the crystal with wide eyes, he would not do anything about the increasing pressure in his breeches. This was her experience, he just happened to be along for the ride. The slight push against his back turned his attention back to the crystal. Following her urges, he pulled slowly out of her and slammed back in quickly. He heard her cry as though it were a thousand miles away and right next to him all at once. He set the rhythm for their lovemaking and Sarah matched it with ease, her cries of pleasure echoing in the small room. It was as though they had been made for each other. And wasn't that a possibility?  
  
He felt his climax coming all too soon; the feeling of being with Sarah and the amount of time since he had last made love to anyone quickly catching up on him. Judging by the tension in her, he could tell Sarah was close too. He reached down between them and stroked her, feeling their joining with every movement they made. A quiet gasp escaped her and she moaned his name, shuddering in his arms. Her nails dug into his back and her inner walls spasmed around him, sending the most delicious sensations throughout his body. He let go and he filled her with his essence. He lay his head on her shoulder as her hands ran over his back. The quiet whisper brought him back to her.  
  
"I love you, Jareth." He slowly lifted his head to look into her eyes. They were shining, happiness radiating through her, cheeks glowing. He was sure his eyes mirrored her feelings.  
  
"And I love you, Sweetheart." He leant down and brushed his lips over hers - the most chaste of kisses - then he buried his face in her neck. "I always will."  
  
The image shimmered and faded and soon he was left with an empty crystal. He dropped it to the desk and it popped like a bubble. Looking over at the candle, he realised how long it had actually been - it was only a short way from the bottom. A hand reached up to his lips that tingled from her kisses, gently running a finger over them. He had kissed her, made love to her. He had felt everything that his dream figure had. He just hoped that she wouldn't hate him more after she woke up. 


	2. Chapter 2

*******  
  
"A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love."  
  
-Stendhal  
  
*******  
Sarah awoke with a start. Tingles of pleasure still ran through her veins. Memories of her dream flooded through her mind and she gasped, goose bumps covering her heated skin. She knew the man from her dreams. Her enemy. The man who had taken her baby brother five years before, had made her run his maze in search of the castle in the centre. The Goblin King.  
  
Quickly she threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. Going over to the window, she opened it, the breeze cooling her flesh and ruffling her hair over her shoulders. She sat down in front of her dressing table and picked up the book. The Labyrinth. The Underground. Land of mystery and magic. She had just experienced it for the second time. She buried her face in her hands, her cheeks burning with the remnants of desire, her skin brushed with a fine sheen of sweat.  
  
"Why?" she whispered. "Why would I dream about him? I hate him." Standing up, she began to pace, watching her form in the mirror. Since she had returned from the Underground she had felt herself growing into a woman. Tonight only proved the fact. Never before had she had a dream like tonights; a dream where her body was taken over by a mysterious force unknown, where she craved nothing but the body of another. She shivered. She could still feel him on her, inside her, his invisible presence lingering as though he had really been there. Could he have been? He could have used her for his own gratification. Anger flared then quickly subsided. No, not even he was that cruel.  
  
No, she decided, he would never do such a thing. He was terror and pain and everything between. Cruelty was in his nature, but she had defeated him.  
  
"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." Her own words echoed through her mind and she suddenly remembered the look on his face as she had said them to him. The great disappointment and sadness in his eyes, lips thin as paper and frowning. He threw the crystal he had offered her into the air and had disappeared in a flutter of white. And then she was home again.  
  
A small longing settled in the pit of her stomach. He had looked so rejected when she had denied him. So unhappy. She flopped down on her bed, a hand coming to rest just below her breasts. She felt sorry for him. A giggle escaped her and she quickly bit down on her lower lip, not wanting to wake her friend in the next room. She felt sorry for the Goblin King. Why the hell should she feel sorry for him? He'd taken her brother and made her run his stupid Labyrinth. He'd appeared at will just to torment her, well dressed and regal, flirting with her at every chance. Realisation dawned on her and she sat up, hands coming up to run through her hair. He'd flirted with her. Her eyes widened and she gasped. A King. *The* King of the Labyrinth had been flirting with her, a mortal girl, many many years younger than himself. She grinned. Maybe he had wanted her. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Maybe in the back of her mind she had known it before and that was why she'd dreamt about him in that way.  
  
Laughing quietly, she stood up and sat down at her dressing table again, taking her nightgown off and watching herself in the mirror. Tilting her head so her hair fell over her shoulder, she smiled. She didn't look much like a child anymore, her figure well defined and her breasts a nice size for her body. She brought a hand up and cupped one. She wasn't like some girls that she went to college with. She didn't show her body off or wear revealing clothes to get the attention of guys. Dating didn't interest her at all. But now she had caught the attention of a handsome man. A man, not a boy. He wasn't childish or immature, he was gorgeous and sexy. Her thumb began rubbing her nipple, pinching just the way she liked it. He was sexy. And maybe he had wanted her. But she'd been 16 then. What would he think of her now that she was 21?  
  
Unconsciously her other hand left its place on her dresser and came to rest just below her navel, caressing her still sensitised skin. Would he still want her? Would he want her more? Her hand dipped lower, raking through her dark curls and she gasped. What would he do if he saw her touching herself like this? She licked her lips and closed her eyes, remembering how he looked in her dream, a look of utter lust in his eyes. Her hand ran lower, brushing over her folds, testing her readiness and finding herself still wet from the dream. She moaned and thrust a finger eagerly inside herself. In her mind he grinned and encouraged her. Her breath became deeper and she joined another finger with the first. Would he watch her or help her, touching her in all of the places he would know she liked? Would he want her to reciprocate? The very idea of it brought her closer to the edge and she started panting, her fingers pushing deeper and deeper inside of her. Would he make passionate love to her until she could no longer stand it? She curled her fingers up just a little; thumb dancing over her small bundle of nerves, making her cry out in ecstasy. Ripples of pleasure washed over her body and she called his name, eyes shut tight.  
  
Several minutes later, dark eyes opened and surveyed the room. The earth had moved, she was sure of it. She let out a laughing gasp and grabbed a tissue from the table, cleaning herself off. Crawling back into bed, she lay there as the first rays of light filtered through the curtains, shining on her sweat-slicked skin. One thought lingered in her satiated mind - 'I hope he saw that'. Sleep claimed her quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

*******  
  
"A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same."  
  
- Elbert Hubbard  
  
*******  
The atmosphere in the King's throne room was electric. The quiet echoed and the lights flickered with almost unbearable energy. Jareth sat on his throne, alone in the room, having banished the goblins a short time before. His body was tense, back flat against the back of the throne and legs bent at the knees, feet bouncing slightly on the floor. Unbearable.  
  
A crystal sat in his upturned palm, now returned to his knee. Moments before he had held it before him, peering into it in order to watch the show that the girl had performed for him. All for him. Now his thumb stroked the curve of the sphere carefully, as though he cherished it. Maybe he'd keep it. After all, it had shown him his dreams. Then again, maybe he would give it to her. A gift to match the one she had just given to him.  
  
A smirk fell upon his lips. She had pleased herself, hoping that he would be watching. Indeed he was. He shifted slightly, attempting to ease the ache in his groin. Eyes closed and opened again, revealing the darkness held; evidence of his arousal. Drawing the crystal closer, he glanced at it again for a moment before whisking it away to his bedroom with magic. He would figure out what to do with it later.  
  
Standing up, he kicked a pebble with his foot, listening to it bounce along the floor and skitter to a stop about a meter away. The sound was satisfying, like a light in the dark. He walked over to a window, leaning over and looking into the city below. Candlelight flickered in every window, smoke rising through the chimneys. It was his. This entire world was his. But what was it worth to him if he didn't wave happiness?  
  
He grimaced as the thought came to him. He'd never been truly happy before and now that he'd had a glimpse of what it could be, he wanted nothing more than to experience it totally. He wanted his heart to beat for one person alone, to feel love in its purest form. To be loved by another. To know what making love felt like. He sighed quietly. He wanted her with him. Eyes closed and he could see her, naked and flushed, head thrown back in ecstasy, his name screaming from her lips. A flash of lightening off in the distance mirrored the one shooting through his body. Sarah. Oh, how he wanted her.  
  
He flew back from the window as a deafening crack of thunder followed, leaving the throne room and heading towards his chambers, a short walk away. Entering the room, he slammed the door behind him, enjoying the bang that filled the air. The room was warm, the fireplace lit with reds and golds, flickering in the darkness and providing the only light. Jareth sat on one of the chairs in front of the fire, removing his shoes and warming his toes against the chill. The cold was appropriate, he thought, it suited his feelings of loneliness. If only he could make her love him. He shook his head. Sarah was extremely strong-willed, she would never love someone if she was forced or asked to.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door and Jareth looked up as it opened and a head poked around. Talia.  
  
"Come in." He looked up at the woman as she entered the room, her long black hair falling over her shoulders and past her waist. The firelight danced in her playful brown eyes and her lips held in a smile. They had been lovers once, but had found themselves to be much better as friends. She sat down in the chair beside him, extending a hand toward him.  
  
He grasped it and sighed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Talia grinned and tickled his palm with her fingers. "Well, I heard from Karlon, who heard from Sellion, who heard from Nell, who heard from one of your little goblins that you were unhappy and brooding. Now of course, I know that you're very good at that." She trailed off when Jareth threw her a look of warning. "But you kicked the goblins out of the throne room. You don't even do that when you're angry, let alone unhappy."  
  
"Yes, well, I had my reasons."  
  
"Would you care to share them with me?" The look he gave her brought sudden tears to her eyes. She had never before seen him so helpless. Only one thing could reduce him to this. "It's her, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded. "I manipulated her dreams so that they were of me."  
  
Talia looked up at him, shocked. Though not forbidden, toying with others' dreams was frowned upon in the Underground. "Oh Jareth, I would've thought differently of you. Why would you do that?" She stood up and sat back down on the ground before him, still holding his hand in hers.  
  
"I wanted her to experience for me the feelings I hold for her." He looked over at his friend to see tears shimmering in her eyes. "It was an erotic dream."  
  
"Jareth -"  
  
"And then she showed me one of her own." The question burned in Talia's eyes and he answered it. "She woke up and pleasured herself. She called my name, Talia. She called my name."  
  
Talia brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, her deep green dresses falling to the floor and covering her legs. She looked up at him, watching the emotions play in his eyes; fear, hope and love. She licked her lips and thought for a moment. This would not be easy to say.  
  
"Do you know for sure that she was not calling your name as a result of the dream you gave her?"  
  
A tear fell from his eye and when he made no move to rid himself of it, Talia stood on her knees and wiped it away with her thumb.  
  
"I cannot be certain." His voice broke and he struggled to remain his composure, not wanting to appear weak, even in front of a friend.  
  
Arms wrapped around his neck as Talia stood and sat on the arm of his chair, hugging him. Moments later his held onto her waist, clutching at her dress, silken fabric soothing the ache in his knuckles. Her hand came up to the back of his head, bringing his face to her neck, his tears like fire on her pale skin. She rained kisses in his hair, fighting to keep from crying herself. She rocked him slowly until his sobs subsided, breaths deepening from the sharp gasps of sadness.  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" The whisper in his ear sent his eyes shut and he licked his dry lips. "You'll never know for sure until you ask her."  
  
"I could never ask her." He almost laughed at the idea. "I already know her answer. She would never love me, I am just -"  
  
Talia leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his forehead, casting a spell of sleep over him. His head slumped forward and his breathing evened out in slumber. Taking his hand, she pressed another kiss to his skin and suddenly he was in his bed, fast asleep. Talia stood up from the arm of the chair and smoothed her dress over her body. Blowing him a kiss, she sent Jareth sweet dreams and moved to the door. If Jareth wouldn't ask the girl, she would have to do it herself. 


	4. Chapter 4

*******  
  
"People seldom refuse help, if one offers it in the right way."  
  
-A. C. Benson  
  
*******  
It was early afternoon when Sarah next awoke. Someone was pounding on her bedroom door. She rolled over and covered her head with her pillow, willing the person to leave her be. But they were persistent. Heaving a sigh of annoyance, Sarah climbed out of bed, pulled on her robe and padded over to the door. She was not at all surprised to find Alex standing there, fist poised to knock on the door again.  
  
"Jeez, Sarah! What are you, a log?" Alex bustled past her and jumped onto her bed, flopping down onto her stomach, legs raised behind her. Sarah turned around and leaned back against the doorframe.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night. You didn't have to come in here and wake me up!"  
  
Alex grinned and bounced on the bed. "Oh believe me, I know you didn't." Sarah looked at her, frowning, and Alex giggled. "Jared! Oh, yes, Jared!" She breathed, voice shallow with over exaggerated lust. "Please, Jared, please!"  
  
Sarah felt a blush rise from her chest to her cheeks and she moved to sit on the bed next to her friend. She placed a hand over her eyes and shook her head. "It's Jareth and you have got to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm doing anything but! And who's this Jareth guy anyway? You've never mentioned him before! Some hottie from your past? A mysterious ex that I know nothing about?"  
  
"Something like that, I guess." Lying back on her bed next to Alex, Sarah grimaced. "Could we forget about this please? It's not like I haven't heard you at 2AM with some guy you picked up at school and I certainly don't bother you about it the next morning."  
  
Alex only giggled and rose up on her elbows. "No way! You're not getting out of this one that easily. It's not every day I hear my best friend calling some guys name in her sleep. I want details. What was the dream about, who is he, where is he, I'm sure you're getting the picture here."  
  
Sarah began to giggle, face turning bright red as she remembered what she'd done the night before. She'd masturbated for the Goblin King. Giggles turned to laughter and she clutched her stomach, tears forming in her eyes. The whole thing seemed absurd now. She'd wanted him to watch it. He would never have seen. He probably didn't give a damn about her. A sudden ache formed in her stomach at the though and she stopped laughing, now aware that Alex was watching her, a confused look in her eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sarah got to her feet and walked over to her dresser, pulling clothes from the drawers. She quickly walked into the bathroom, leaving Alex on her bed, wondering what had just happened.  
Later that afternoon Sarah was sitting in the local park reading under the shade of an oak tree. The shadows of the leaves flitted over her in the breeze, light dancing with dark as the sun shone through the gaps and onto her skin. She watched them move, fascinated at the patterns she found. They played games on her blanket; the sun chasing the shadows onto a purple square, then the shadows fighting back and forcing the light to retreat to orange where it stayed, momentarily, until the breeze picked up once more.  
  
Sarah put her bookmark in place and lay the book on the grass. The last few hours had been spent reading, trying desperately to rid herself of the coil of hurt in her stomach. It made no sense that she would be upset over him. She had cried in the shower, tears mixing with the water as she let it cascade over her body, warming her flesh. But she had still shivered.  
  
Why should this hurt her? She felt the sadness rise in her again and she fought to keep it at bay, swallowing the tears before they could make their escape once more. He was just her childhood fantasy, the man who had changed her world from one of magic and wonder, to a life of hope and fear. She feared that he would return, and hoped that one day he would.  
  
Turning over to lay on her stomach, she toyed with the frayed edges of the blanket. If only her life were simple. She wished that she could be like Alex. She was fearless and charming, nothing stood in her way. When Alex wanted something all she had to do was ask for it and it was given to her, silver platter included. She, however, was shy. Rolling her eyes at the thought, she picked a clover from the grass and began plucking the leaves from it, letting them flutter to the ground. She had never been one for demands, at least not since her trip to the Underground. She had become quiet and reserved, letting few people into her heart. She guessed that was why she hadn't had a boyfriend since she was 17.  
  
There was tickle on one of her toes and Sarah rubbed it on the grass, easing the feeling. But it came again a moment later and she sat up and turned around to find what was causing it. What she found before her took her breath away.  
  
A woman sat cross-legged on the ground, a mischievous smirk on her lips. In her hand, she held a blade of grass, which, Sarah guessed, she had been using to tickle her foot. Her black hair, delicately curled, shined in the sunlight and brushed the grass she sat on. Her eyes gleamed with humour, watching her with curiosity. Sarah suddenly felt uneasy in the strangers' presence and scooted away, leaning her back against the tree.  
  
Talia grinned as she watched the girl before her. Funny, she thought to herself, how Jareth always goes for the ones with the dark hair. She giggled and brushed a raven strand from her face. But she is quite striking, she realised. It was no wonder he was so taken with her. She watched Sarah for a few more moments, then decided to put the girl out of her misery.  
  
"You're Sarah." It was a statement, not a question, and Sarah's eyes grew wider. She nodded. "You are quite beautiful. It's no wonder he speaks so highly of you."  
  
"Who are you?" The words finally found, Sarah stuttered them out, still afraid of the woman before her.  
  
Talia rolled her eyes. "I'm Talia. You don't know me, obviously, but I've heard a great deal about you."  
  
Sarah bit at the inside of her cheek, wondering what the hell this woman was talking about. Who the hell would have been talking about her?  
  
"I have a question for you. He was too scared to come up here and ask you himself, you know. I think he's afraid of you in a way. I don't know why, though. You look fairly harmless." She laughed out loud, finding her own joke amusing. Sarah just looked at her, confused.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Talia stopped giggling and her face became deadly serious. Sarah gasped at the sudden change, her fear rising even more. She stood, pressing her back against the tree trunk, hands coming to rest at her hips.  
  
"Do you want him?" The girl in front of her looked alarmed and Talia sighed. "It's a simple question!"  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow and crinkled her nose. Now she was really confused. This woman, Talia whoever she was, had appeared here out of nowhere and began asking her questions she had no understanding of. Somewhere in the back of her mind Sarah wondered if she might have been an escaped mental patient, thinking she was someone from long ago, dressed in a gown of silk and lace. She dismissed the thought. She looked fairly sane to her. Maybe she was an actress who had just found someone to tease.  
  
Talia sighed in frustration. This girl was in denial. She pouted and stood up, her dress falling around her. "Come on, Sarah! Do you want him? It's easy! Yes or no. Of course, I will be rather disappointed with a 'no' and might be inclined to try to persuade you towards a 'yes'."  
  
"Want who, for God's sake?!"  
  
Talia huffed in disbelief. "Jareth, of course!"  
  
"Jareth.?"  
  
"Ah! So you do know who I'm talking about! Finally, we are getting somewhere." Talia sat down again, triumph showing on her face.  
  
"You're from the Underground?"  
  
"Of course, silly!"  
  
"And Jareth sent you?"  
  
"No, I sent myself." At Sarah's questioning look, she continued. "He's too afraid to ask you himself how you feel about him. He sent you that dream, you know."  
  
A flush spread over her and Sarah closed her eyes. She should have been angry with him. How could he manipulate her like that? But instead her heart soared.  
  
"He did that?" Sarah sat down again on her blanket, her fear forgotten.  
  
"Yes, he did. And you might like to know that he saw your little, uh," She fumbled to find the right word. "Display. I think he quite enjoyed it." She watched as the girl hid her face in her hands, embarrassed. Reaching out, she tilted Sarah's head up, their eyes meeting. "Now, you have yet to answer my question."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sarah nodded and suddenly found herself pulled into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, I'm so very glad you said that, Sarah! You don't know what he's like when he mopes. By the God's you just want to give him a big hug and kiss and make it all go away. He's like a little child!" Sarah looked at her, alarmed, and Talia instinctively knew what she was thinking. "Oh, no! You can't be serious! Jareth and I?" She giggled. "No we stopped that decades ago!" She stopped and laughed, placing a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "No, Sarah, let me explain a little something to you. Jareth and I used to be lovers. We actually grew up together. He was such a terror as a child, as I'm sure you can guess. But I matched him. We were wonderful friends and as we grew, nothing really changed. But after a while, it just seemed natural to progress to something more. Needless to say it didn't work out. Don't get me wrong, he is a fantastic lover." She winked and Sarah blushed again. "We just weren't really compatible in that area. I prefer a man who is a little wilder than Jareth. He's a little calmer in the bedroom than I like. But I'm sure you've figured that one out by now, haven't you?  
  
"Now, since we have cleared all of this mess up, I need to find a way to reunite the two of you. Have you any ideas?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. She was still overwhelmed by it all. Talia looked around, thoughtfully.  
  
"I shall have to think about this, Sarah. Will you give me a few days to come up with a plan? I'll have the two of you together yet!" Without waiting for an answer, Talia faded from view, leaving Sarah sitting under the tree alone.  
  
Sarah sat still for a moment, then excitement flooded her veins. She was going to see him again, in person. The man of her dreams. She picked up her book and blanket and ran home. 


	5. Chapter 5

*******  
  
"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."  
  
-William Shakespeare  
  
*******  
Oo.oO  
  
The women surrounding him were there merely for decoration. He was sure his guests would take most of them by the end of the evening. They hung onto him, dripping sweet comments like honey. It was almost amusing; there was only one woman he wanted tonight.  
  
A masked man came up to him and spoke to him quietly, then turned and walked away. He smiled and broke away from the crowd of women, their arms outstretched, wanting their beloved king to return to them, his power making them feel special. He made his way to the other side of the room and outside to the balcony overlooking his Labyrinth. The night was dark and clear, stars glittering in the sky like diamonds. He saw her at once, leaning over the railing and looking down over the lake. Her dress sparkled as she turned, sensing his presence behind her. A smile of pure joy broke out on her face. She ran into his embrace, nuzzling her face into his neck.  
  
"I missed you so much," she murmured against his pale skin, sending waves of electricity through his body. Her delicately curled hair tickled his chin and he closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of her in his arms.  
  
"As I missed you, my love. I have so much I want to say to you, but -"  
  
Her finger on his lip silenced him and she lifted her head from his shoulder. Looking into her eyes, he could see they were filled with love and happiness. She leaned forward slightly for a kiss, his eyes fluttered closed.  
  
Oo.oO  
It turned out to be very difficult for Jareth to wake up the next morning, the sleeping spell that Talia had put over him the night before fell over his body like a blanket in the winter. His golden lashes tickled his cheeks as his lids fluttered, trying to open through the haze of sleep. His gaze reached past the confines of darkness and flitted around his room. It had all been a dream.  
  
He thought of it now as he sat in his study, the day's work spread before him. Already he had gotten through a few papers - invitations to gatherings and a ball, letters of complaint about members of his kingdom, political matters - but he was finding it almost impossible to concentrate. He could not stop thinking about the dream he had had. It had been so vivid; he had woken up with the feel of her breath against his lips, tingling in his fingertips where his hands had laid on her waist. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was only a dream, he reminded himself. It was not real. The sounds of his castle drifted to him; the scurrying of the servants through the halls, goblins running amok in the throne room. By the gods, he thought. It must be filthy by now.  
  
He thought of Talia's words the night before about Sarah. She was right; he probably should say something to Sarah. But he just couldn't bring himself to go to her in person. It would be final and the repercussions could have devastating effects on him. She could kill him with one glance. But she could make him shine too. She brought out the best in him, even with her absence. The very best.  
  
A knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
A head poked around the door with a grin. "Busy, Jareth?"  
  
"Not really. How are you, Malachy?" He leaned back in his chair and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The other man entered the room and sat in a chair in the corner, legs crossed. He grabbed a book from a shelf behind him and began flipping through the pages. His brown, mischievous eyes focused on Jareth. Around his neck he wore the pendant of the Faerie like Jareth, but it held the mark of his own royalty within its center. He was a prince; ruler of Salencia, Kingdom of Night.  
  
"I hear that you've been a little ghastly lately. A bad mood, was it? Talia sent for me, she was concerned." The prince blinked and placed the book back on the shelf. He stood up and walked over to the desk, taking a seat in the chair opposite Jareth. "Will you tell me what is wrong or shall I guess her name?"  
  
Jareth smirked. "I do think we both know what I am brooding about, Malachy. However, I am sure you realise that I do not care to talk about the girl. I must forget her."  
  
"Woman."  
  
An eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?"  
  
Malachy chuckled. "She would be a woman now, you know that, Jareth. Not a girl at all. A woman who can think for herself and make her own choices. A woman who can choose whom she cares to love."  
  
"If a woman can choose whom she cares to love," Jareth spat. "Then why is it that I cannot?"  
  
"I wish it were that easy, my friend. But she showed you that she could conquer your precious Labyrinth, and in the same day," he held a hand over his chest and continued with mock exasperation. "She conquered your heart!"  
  
Jareth couldn't help the small turning of his lips into a smile. "That she has."  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Talia bustled into the room, all lace and smiles. She stood next to Malachy and seemed to bounce in place. Her hands waved frantically.  
  
"Oh, Jareth! I have the most wonderful news! I met Sarah! I talked to Sarah!"  
  
Jareth stood, alarmed. The force sent his chair flying backwards to the floor. "You did what?!"  
  
In her excitement, Talia did not notice the look of rage that passed through the king's eyes. "I saw her and talked with her! Or, rather, talked at her, she was quite afraid of me! Can you imagine that? Someone afraid of me!" She giggled and continued. "I've been arranging for you to see her, Jareth, you shall -"  
  
His roar of anger sent her speech reeling away and she fell into silence. "You dare to presume you can interfere with my life?"  
  
"But I was only -"  
  
"Trying to help, were you now? Lady Talia, you can help me by keeping your pretty little nose out of my business and my life. Leave my castle now! I cannot bare to look at you at this moment."  
  
Tears streamed down Talia's cheeks and she hung her head in resignation. Turning, she left the room quietly.  
  
Jareth sat down in his chair once more, his face red and breathing deep. He ran a hand through his hair. Malachy, who had remained in his seat throughout the slight display, broke his silence.  
  
"She meant well, Jareth." He said quietly, an echo of a voice.  
  
"She means to run my life," Jareth snapped. "It will not happen." He stood up and began pacing around the room. "How dare she go Aboveground and interfere with the mortal! She had absolutely no right to talk to Sarah."  
  
Malachy sighed and turned to watch his friend circle the room. "She wants you to be happy. She did it because she thought it would please you."  
  
"She is ruining everything!"  
  
"There is nothing to ruin!" the prince cried out, coming to his feet. "You have not seen her but for your crystals for years now! You have not spoken with her or even been in the same vicinity as the girl! What the hell is there to ruin if there was nothing established in the first place?" He stalked over to Jareth and stood before him, eyes full of anger at his good friends blindness. "Talia has done nothing that any of your dearest friends would not have done themselves. We all want what is best for you, Jareth. It is you who is not seeing clearly." With that said, he left the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Jareth alone wondering why all of his friends had been right and himself so terribly wrong. 


End file.
